Toward the Hastening Future
by C.S. Bernard
Summary: SEGA. We are on the cusp of something grand. There is no turning back. The fate of the world converges on one city, one princess and one hero... What will fate bring to us?


**Soleanna, "_The City of Water_," the Principality of Solana**

**Day One, 07:00 **

With punctual timing and somber tones, the bells of the old Solar Cathedral called out the hour of the day as the urban denizens went about their daily affairs. The modern people, like the ancient waters in the canals, flowed through the city at all hours of every day.

Soleanna: a city with a rich history. A history that the present narrator would be delighted to study and share with others. But, that enviable task must be left to another storyteller, for another time. However, it must be related to the reader that the majestic city's roots stretch deeply into the soil of the past, beyond that temporal layer of earth we presently occupy: the Common Era.

Soleanna has been city-state, imperial city, capitol city, free city, trading city, and the list goes on of what it has been. Contemporaneously, in the time of the story to be told, Soleanna was, and still is, the capitol of the Principality of Solana, a constitutional monarchy. Presently, it does not rely on military might, international prestige, or cultural dominance to feed and clothe itself. Rather, it is a city that relies on its richness of culture to pay taxes, stimulate the international economy, and provide safe haven to weary, traveling scholars and vacationers.

The most unusual aspect – which is the first thing a foreigner will notice – is that Soleanna is a city, not of streets and highways, but of canals and water-locks. Everyday business is ferried about in little boats from building to building, block to block. The city residents, born and bred here, see little romance in the antiquated and older-style gondolas and prefer to walk or use motorized boats; walking is especially desired when the building they want is only a few blocks away. However, the gondolas continually float up and down the canals at the beck and call of businessmen and tourists, that bane of human existence: people with too much time on their hands.

Tourists, unacquainted with the city and somehow find new novelty in the gondolas, are the most annoying sorts of people. They have even been known to ride a gondola a few yards, going from one building, to the building next door. Usually, this is only because they are clueless as to the city's layout and can only find what they are looking for through the service of a gondolier shameless enough to fleece their pockets of a few extra currency notes. The worst tourist, though, is that lackadaisical pest that insists on touring the city entirely by gondola, adding to the daily traffic, the daily problems, and the daily frustrations of Soleanna residents. Fortunately, frustrations are slow to accumulate here, since the fastest speed anyone can travel is by running at a full gait along one of the city's walkways.

Of course, like any city, Soleanna has its problems. Police and military forces, healthcare, education, etc., all of these things require a government to care for the thousands of people housed there. So, we must now turn our eyes to the city's governing heart, where the city's grandest cathedral, its municipal government, and its sumptuous royal palace stand as guardians of order and stability.

Once monolithic in its moral, spiritual, and temporal powers, the Solar Cathedral, named in honor of the "Saint of the Sun," has in these later days moved into a peaceful retirement. In the days belonging to the great kings and noble knights, this cathedral acted as a spoke in the theocratic wheel of the Old World. Here, the Archbishop had as much to do with temporal government as he did spiritual guidance. Thanks to the abilities to educate, record documents, collect taxes, enact treaties and diplomatic agreements, the Solar Cathedral, and other spiritual institutions, was able to hold society together in a time of plague, war, and social chaos. So it was that power flowed like water from this fount of the Old Order; but, it is not so, today.

The time worn façade and the aging stain glass windows are an outward manifestation of the agonies suffered by this old edifice and its larger institution. As the world grew smaller, information became more available, the population larger, and the cities more crowded, the Cathedral became less adequate as a shepherd for the flock it so eagerly wished to protect.

Humanity, having passed away from the medieval world, struggled, as a mother does in labor, to create something new. The modern world came as an especially bloody child.

Skepticism, representative government, and the blocks of constitutions and "walls of separation," have reduced the power flowing to and out of the cathedral to a trickle. The crosier is still wielded here, but not with as much force as previously encountered. Perhaps, this is best, since it would be a waste of energy to wave it over crowds that have greatly diminished over time. Once, people had to stand in the aisles during the Mass. Now, they have such a plentiful number of seats as to make one wonder about the need for so many pews. This modern world, of skepticism, seven-day work schedules, and weakened devotion creates a smaller audience, as opposed to the many visitors of centuries ago. The only crowd the great building draws now are devoted souls, whose generations of ancestors had entered in here so frequently that their bloodline now flows with a pious streak. Beggars, who have already exhausted all secular charity, are another common sight. Lastly, there is the Archbishop and his ecclesiastic compatriots and subordinates.

Across from the weary, old edifice that represents the divine on earth, stands the representative of the will of the people: the city hall and parliament building, the Halls of Solana. Unlike the two elder buildings in the city's main square, the "Water Wheel," the Halls are not only younger, but have also undergone many different surgeries and reconstructions. Wars, weather, and the lack of a highly devoted staff, such as monks and palace servants, have left the Halls with problems that have required the occasional repair. Of course, it does "rain upon the just and the unjust" alike. The same problems that have abused the Halls have also assaulted the Cathedral and Palace as well.

Fortunately for the Cathedral, its famed privilege of "sanctuary" has given it a better chance to withstand invading armies and a restless public. Sometimes this has been very effective, at others…

If any invader wishes to do harm, either from within or without, they have more often than not attacked the Halls. But, this has not made it any weaker. Over time, the Halls have become more than a match for the Cathedral, temporally speaking. With the rise of capitalism, revolutions, and science, the Cathedral's foothold in the governance of the physical world has waned considerably. Now, the will of the populace stands as law. Fortunately, the most radical of reformers have always been shouted down in the Halls when talk came to doing greater, more physical, harm to the Cathedral. Rather than destroy the Church, the State opted to build a firm, yet invisible, wall of separation between ecclesiastical and secular authorities. To this day, this arrangement stands, happily and respectably.

At last, we come to the domicile of the monarchy, the purported mediator between the people and the divine will. Here, the fates of millions have been decided down the years of Solana's existence. It is for that reason this building was dubbed the "Sun Palace" by the monarch who constructed it. Being thus named, it lives up to its title as one of the most resplendent and radiant palaces in the entire Continent.

Once, the reins of government, when not heavily overshadowed by the will of the Church, fell into the "inerrant" hands of the monarch, "whom Fate has chosen," and crowned by the Archbishop. Thereafter, only death or a military defeat, domestic or abroad, could remove the ruler. In some cases, this was particularly tragic, considering the cruelty, avarice, and stupidity of some of Solana's ruling autocrats.

It was in lieu of the "vices of the Crown" that "sovereign rule had to be surrendered to the Will and Discretion of the People… only to be reviewed by their august authority, the Princes of Solana." Now, both the Crown and Church are revered, rather than obeyed by the teeming masses. The Church may "be able to influence the hearts and ideals of the populace at large," but it cannot make any "executive or legislative decisions." Likewise, the Crown may "suggest legislation, but cannot enact any bills without proper consideration of the People's Representatives, or act on its own authority." Reverence and respect are due the Monarch and the Archbishop, but they must submit to the law of the land as though they did not wear crowns or miters.

It is due to all of the above that the Crown and State cooperate so effectively and in such unison, today. Though it has been very rough and difficult, the constitutional monarchy of Solana is very strong and prides itself on the durability of that form of government. It has led to an age of international cooperation, stability amongst Solana's neighbor states, and great prosperity, something that any monarch would love to preside over. It is for this blessing that Princess Elise occupied an enviable position that her ancestors would have certainly enjoyed for themselves.

* * *

**The Sun Palace, the "Sun Room" Throne Room **

**07:01**

With the final knell of the church bells, Princess Elise smiled. It was a warm smile, though small and reserved. It was a royal smile. The Princess, herself, was of a long and noble line of Solanean rulers. Though originally chosen for their spiritual and physical capabilities, as well as administrative prudence and shrewdness, Elise's family found fewer and fewer details of day to day government to oversee. Their "skills" were no longer in demand. So, by the time Her Royal Highness came to the throne, she found herself more at home being an icon, rather than an active monarch. Which was just as well.

Princess Elise, herself, was a captivating young woman. Her facial features were, by far, her most stunning attribute. As someone who had only reached her majority some months ago, Elise's face still retained the soft, fresh merriment of youth. Her skin, though very pale from a bookish and courtly life, was still of such a fine complexion that it appeared she had been carved, head to foot, from the smoothest marble.

Eyes have always been a personal weakness for this author. So, there is perhaps some exaggeration in the beauty of Princess Elise's eyes. Yet, when blessed with such cool and relaxed blue eyes, it is no wonder that anyone, including the author, would be utterly charmed and overpowered by this small, young woman of an unpretentious nature.

Of course, something must be said for the importance of proportion. Without doubt, the most important trait of a human being's physical attractiveness is the proper balance of symmetry, curvature, length, width, depth, and other quantities. Who knew that geometry would matter so much in the appearance of the human flesh! However, if we were to more closely scrutinize any further detail and one would be offending the good sensibilities of Her Highness. The outward description we have is polite and courteous enough.

Ultimately, the final touch, which ultimately defines true beauty, is the manner in which the person in question carries their form and temper. Though physical beauty remains largely untouched and untrammeled by a good or bad nature, the internal machinations of a person can render them utterly obnoxious or much beloved. More than anything, when reaching one's older years, when beauty fades and personality is all that is left, one may age gracefully, or stagnate and rot. In this area, more than any other, the people of Solana are blessed with a beautiful Princess. Elise's temper is of such a cool nature that it would take the most extreme of disasters to unsettle her. Her judgment is wise and her bearing befits her royal station. No, one would be entirely overwhelmed in finding a better person in all of Soleanna, or the neighboring provinces, to represent this land and its people.

It should be noted, however, that there is a dangerous pitfall with such a fine young monarch atop the throne. Elise's reign was very much in its infancy, a delicate lily in a pond. Such a tempting place is sure to draw a toad or two, to drag its slime with it and threaten to damage the delicate petals of the flower with its clumsy traipsing and self-service. Not to mention, being of such a peaceful and inexperienced mind, the question lingered, "What would Elise do, should disaster accost the land?"

"The procession will begin here, at the Aquarian Square. From there, it will follow this route, through the Grand Canal, which should only take an hour. It will end here, at sundown, just in time for the final stages of the festival to get underway. During this time, undercover policemen will be interspersed along the parade route. Yes?"

The Princess had politely cleared her throat. Until this moment, she had been quietly listening with attentive interest. However, she was now moved to speak, "I'm sorry, but are you sure about the need for such security measures?"

"But of course, Your Highness," with a polite bow. "In this age of uncertainty we find ourselves, I would even recommend more stringent protection, if we could manage it."

A beaten sigh was a polite form of disgusted disappointment in this logic. To think: any one person, or group, could be such a terrible force, chaos incarnate, that they would make it so necessary to separate a constitutional monarch from her people with such wide barriers, trenches, and personnel as to make her more reminiscent of her autocratic predecessors. It was a depressing experience.

Realizing, though, that it would be more depressing for her subjects to see any random lunatic lunge at her with a cheap stiletto, Elise faintly smiled and said, "Perhaps you're right." A moment of quick contemplation caused her to add, "But I don't want you to put so many police in the crowd that there won't be room for our subjects, my people, for whom this festival is meant."

An obedient smile professed, "But of course, Highness."

The Sun Festival, celebrated to commemorate the founding of Soleanna and the royal dynasty, was so deeply imbedded in the Solanean conscious it resonated with every generation. It had the power to fill the cathedral and the lesser churches across the city and bring throngs of people to the Grand Canal, to see the spectacular procession float down its annual course. Such a powerful and universal experience, Elise felt, was too important to allow restrictions. The very idea that a small child would miss the procession because of hulking guardsmen was enough to sting her conscience. For her, the disguised guards that would accompany her aboard the royal barge should have been enough. But, she humored her security chief's wishes.

It so crushed him to snub his fervent services, like a child that has taken an excessive interest in making presents for his favorite sitter. Every year she endured his lectures, speeches, and braggadocio, and smiled in spite of him, in order to please him and send him on his merry way, to plot and plan. Confiding to her diary, it should be known, the Princess did understand one thing about the ways of the world: _"If anyone wanted to do me ill, badly enough, I am certain that no amount of fretful security will ever be sufficient enough to stop them."_

Presently, a fly, which had buzzed its way into the room some time earlier, calmly zipped and swirled about. It had been annoying the security chief to no end. Most annoying was when the insect would buzz about the map as he was explaining more intricate details of the schedule and arrangement of the procession. It even had the audacity to land between him and the woman he was charged with protecting. As it landed, once more, he slapped his palm over it, crushing it instantly.

"Sorry for that."

Quickly scraping the deceased pest off with a kerchief, he was forgiven and resumed his explanations. The Princess would rather make him apologize for this treatment, but silently bore the burden. To an extent, she envied the fly's escape from this situation.

As the fly continued to stain the kerchief, a closer inspection would reveal it did not bleed. Rather, it leaked oil and hydraulic fluid.

* * *

**Undisclosed Location… **

**07:10**

"Remote camera drone, deactivated. Requesting secondary unit?"

A hand waved it off. "No, no. There's no need to waste perfectly good spy cameras when we have all the information we need. Instead, bring up a map of central Soleanna."

"Complying…"

As the overhead lights dimmed, a floor mounted holographic projector flickered on, brining a miniature Soleanna to life. It was a three dimensional map, constantly updated by satellite images. A solitary figure walked through the image, causing it to warble and ripple, like a pool. The hands that designed the projector picked and prodded at the buildings, here and there, like lion paws probing the ground for mice to snack on. As the mind and fingers alighted on the desired target, a forceful jab and verbal "there!" permeated the image and left a glowing red beacon in its wake.

"For that point, I want you to commence strategic planning for insertion, contingencies, and extraction."

"Commencing… Logic error…"

A peevish grunt, "What?"

"Proposed insertion point will be the most guarded location in Soleanna, according to spy information. Suggest other location?"

An emphatic response, "_No_!"

"According to…"

"According to _me_," the lion snarled, "this is the point of access that _I want_!"

"…Logic?"

With a flex of highly emotive lips, the context was of the bared teeth changed from a scowling frown to a mischievous grin. "Well? Isn't it obvious? If you're coming to a party that you weren't invited to: be sure to make the biggest splash there!" A chortle, "Besides! I like making kidnappings the most memorable experience a person can have. I especially want to make this one very memorable – for me – since this is the first time we're going to be carting off a Princess."

Raucous laughter was the gavel that made these decisions final. The only other sound was of computer keys clicking.

* * *

**Helios Heights, Solana; Outside Soleanna **

**12:05**

At another place, along a long and winding road, the wind whipped up as a small body cut through the countryside. Small bursts of wind, from the wake of the rapidly moving figure, caused trees to quake, flowers to tremble, and the grass to quiver. But, there was nothing to fear in this person. It was only a hungry traveler.

The whirlwind of feet that propelled this stranger through a strange land slowed to a stop. Shading his eyes with his open palm, the wayward soul spied out the distant spires and banners of a regal city.

"Sweet! Civilization. …Dinner time!"

The rapid legs and feet resumed pounding the cobblestone roadway and pushed the hungry youth forward.

* * *

**Soleanna City Limits; Checkpoint Five **

**12:05**

The tollbooth is a general nuisance. It slows traffic, empties pockets, and strains the weary traveler's last nerve to breaking. For most everyone concerned, there is no use in the tollbooth. For them, it would suffice that the amount required of them be put in the form of some tax or other. At least, then, street repairs would be sorted out, without the annoyance of dealing with tollbooths and their personnel. Ah, but one should consider the perspective of said personnel.

To tollbooth personnel, especially the aged men and women who would rather pass their time in a less strenuous pursuit of activity and pay, a tollbooth has some merit; especially if they weren't the type to like aging quietly and ignobly. Such as a the subject whose given name was Giuseppe. To him, his youth as a policeman "on the beat" was well spent. The daily battle with corruption and vice was just the thing for a virile young man. But, as his proud gait slowed, his gut slumped outward, and his eyes faded, Giuseppe had come to realize, as had his superiors, that he could no longer chase the criminal element, which always seemed to stay so young, so fleet footed, and always so plentiful. So, he accepted his transfer over to the highway ministry, and happily waved friendly traveler's on their way, into and out of Soleanna. Old as he was, staying active, even in a perfunctory role, was exciting enough.

As calm, autumn air began to blow through the open window, Giuseppe detected something else, a high-pitched noise. Glancing up from a novel about knight's and days long passed, he saw a dust cloud barreling toward his post. Familiar with the ways of hot-blooded youth and gauging by the sound of that high-pitched noise, a high-paced noise, he could tell there was little chance of this speeder stopping, even if they wanted to. Ducking away from the station's mechanical arm, he grasped his microphone and prepared to radio the police dispatch, the second he heard the crackling snap of a flimsy barricade. But, the expected crashes and screeches did not materialize themselves. It was as if the noise simply faded into thin air, only to be replaced by the sound of feet sliding to a stop outside the booth, just short of the barricade.

Cautiously, Giuseppe leaned out the window, looking for whatever poltergeists that played such strange tricks on his ears. He did not particularly believe in poltergeists, but phantom noises tend to make one suspicious.

"Hey there!"

Giuseppe, startled, had to catch his glasses, before they could leap off of his nose.

"Hey!"

Realizing that he wasn't hallucinating, or that otherworldly spirits had not assaulted him, Giuseppe adjusted his spectacles, straightened himself and looked down. As his glasses brought the world into focus, he found that he was staring into a pair of bright, emerald green eyes. The eyes were set into the sockets of a young, soft face, blue in skin pigment – no, fur. Sizing up the overall appear of this young man, or so it appeared masculine, Giuseppe recognized him as being a hedgehog. A hedgehog of very good size – for a hedgehog – that was friendly, yet somehow mischievous in nature.

"Sorry to scare you there, pal," the blue hedgehog spoke in a manner as though the two of them were old friends. "But, I'm just passing through and I was getting hungry. You wouldn't know where a guy could get a bite to eat, would you?"

Giuseppe was struck silent by the very nature of this surreal kind of encounter. He wasn't shocked so much by the fact that he was talking to a bi-pedal hedgehog. He and the wife had a long-standing friendship with an equally aged hawk-couple, whom they met once a week for brunch. But, there was something unsettling, perhaps unreal, hanging about the hungry tourist standing before him now. It was like a stronger than usual summer breeze, that blows your hat off, or an excitable traveling companion on a train that wakes you up from a nap.

Gathering his thoughts, Giuseppe finally managed to speak. "Eat? Well, there are plenty of restaurants in town. But, I think the best food comes from the downtown places."

"Thanks," was the cheery response. The young hedgehog with an empty stomach and copious amounts of energy slipped under the barrier and made ready to run straight for the downtown area. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Hold on, now," Giuseppe commanded, "you have to pay the toll, first."

The stranger relaxed his legs, "Toll? What toll?"

With a wry smile, a policeman's smile, Giuseppe explained, "The toll that everyone pays to use this road."

"Really, now?"

Giuseppe was annoyed by the smug, cheeky grin and tone that carried the follow-up question. The hedgehog's expressions exuded a familiar sense of rebellious youth. The friendliness had vanished, in a flash, and was replaced by a daring pride. The potential troublemaker even crossed his arms, a universal sign of non-approach, of resistance.

"Now, see here–"

Giuseppe stopped, mid-sentence. He had been mentally recording this possible fugitive's outward appearance, an old police habit that makes identification much easier. Suddenly, a connection was made when, glancing over his shoulder, Giuseppe thought of something. Easing some of the tension of his muscles, Giuseppe asked, "Aren't you… Sonic the Hedgehog?"

The stalwart face of resistance softened, if but a little. The friendlier glint had resurfaced in his eye. But, that predilection for mischief tinged his voice, "Maybe."

The slowly expanding arc of a smile across the older man's face quickly led into a hearty laugh as Giuseppe exclaimed, "Ha-ha! So it _is_ you! Ha! Well, why didn't you say something? Why I– Oh, wait here!"

With that Sonic was abandoned outside the hut, confused by these sudden outbursts. Suddenly, Giuseppe returned.

"Yes sir, Giuseppe Alighieri is the last man that would try to cause trouble for a walking, no sorry, _running_ legend. Heh! Sorry about that, before."

Sonic shrugged, completely open to the friendlier guard, "Ah, no problem." His tone was mild and he was content with letting his ego feed, quietly. So long, of course, that Giuseppe was willing to play chef and his praise had the right flavor.

"Hey, before you go, could you do me a favor and sign this newspaper clipping?"

Pen and cutout article were thrust into Sonic's face. Giving a momentary glance to the attached picture, he could tell that it was a fairly recent shot. He saw himself, standing alongside Tails and Knuckles. Opposite them was a picture of the Babylon Rouges, Jet, Wave, and Storm. The caption made it know that: _Team Sonic remains undaunted in the face of extreme gear pros: the Babylon Rogues_.

A click of the pen, a flash of his grin, and Sonic replied, "Sure."

In but a moment, Sonic scratched out his name, even though it was slightly unorganized. Sonic was kind enough to leave space for others to sign their name, if they ever stopped there. Of course, Jet, Wave, and Storm would be far from inclined to stop near any lawman, for any amount of time.

"Thank you, thank you!" Giuseppe was bold and emphatic with those words. "It does my heart good to see good, honest kids like you teaching rotten eggs a lesson. It tells me there's some hope left, yet, for the next generation."

"Yeah, well, thanks for being a good sport, and telling me about a good place to get some grub." Finally, a good-natured smile graced his lips, "But what about the toll?"

"Toll?" Giuseppe seemed to forget the meaning of the word for a moment, "Oh! Right. That's okay. Here." Some of Giuseppe's loose change clattered into the receptacle.

"Gee, thanks man," Sonic smiled with affluent kindness. "See ya later!"

"Have a nice day!"

The day felt as though it had been carried away in Sonic's wake as gusts of wind immediately began whipping through the air, bending roadside flora toward Soleanna, toward the shrinking form of the renowned hero.

"Wow," Giuseppe mumbled, "Now isn't _that_ something?"

* * *

**The _Empyrean Restaurant_**

**12:40**

It didn't take long for a renowned visitor's presence to be felt. As fast as word could travel along vocal chords, telephone wires, and wireless networks, it did not take long for everyone in Soleanna to know that Sonic the Hedgehog was in their midst. Such news was of great value, especially to city officials and their superiors.

As Sonic was happily gobbling down his second helping of dessert, free of charge, he noticed a pair of legs as they approached, then suddenly stop. Glancing up, he noticed that they were well-dressed, masculine legs.

"Mr. Hedgehog?"

A swallow of pastry, "Yeah?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog," the man of important airs announced, "I am the Mayor of Soleanna. I have come in the name of Princess Elise, monarch of all Solana. Her Royal Highness would like to make your personal acquaintance at the royal palace in an important ceremony to welcome a world famous hero to our humble city."

Sonic's meal was continued as the mayor spoke his self-important claptrap. Ears used to these kinds of words usually sifted out the true meaning of all this. It was yet another photo opportunity, for another government official, for another newspaper, for another propaganda advantage. Sonic was very photogenic, and he had a considerable vanity streak that enjoyed having his photo taken, many times with his friends. But, when someone only wanted to be with him for a few moments of hand shaking and bulb-flashing, he rightly felt it to be a vulgar way of attracting attention to some glory hound. Of course, he knew that the words "glory _hog_" could probably be used to describe him. But, Sonic always had a peculiar way of thinking, and its best not to dwell on the subject.

Silence has a curious power. It helps to make others guess at your feelings and thoughts. It voices disinterest or thoughtfulness, anger or calm. It can leave an opponent, sometimes friends, entirely unarmed and confounded.

In this instance the mayor chuckled, nervously, and took a seat at Sonic's table. He then resumed speaking, "Mr. Hedgehog, you do understand that a _princess_, is offering her home to you, for a simple visit? Don't you?"

Light, closed mouth chewing was the response.

"Mr. Hedgehog," the mayor began again, indignantly, "You are aware that this is a very impolite way to behave? If you don't wish to attend, you could, at the very least, say so."

Sonic continued to chew his food, without batting an eye.

"I think you should at least say something to me!" The words had come out in a raised whisper, as a hissing sound, trying to mask the mayor's hurt pride. He seemed on the verge of a verbal explosion, when he was interrupted by another's voice.

"_I_ think that you shouldn't interrupt someone when they're trying to eat."

The mayor's jaw dropped, with a gasping outburst following soon after, "Princess!"

In a moment, the regal authority of the young woman standing before him cowed the blustering municipal officer. This somewhat intrigued the man at meal, when he raised a curious eyebrow at the situation, his jaw still mechanically grinding sweets. How easily the mayor bowed to this young woman, of slighter frame and height than his own! Of course, was this because of her personality, her title, or the two large guardsmen that flanked her and quietly surveyed the room for trouble?

Sonic watched as the young lady, who's face had made a dignified scowl to the mayor, causing him to bow out of her way, now turned a soft willowy smile to himself. She approached the table and politely asked, "May I please sit with you?"

The lone diner, swallowing his bite, allowed for company by simply saying, "Sure."

With that, "the Princess," took a seat across from this uncommon commoner and introduced herself, "As I'm sure you already know, I am Princess Elise. But, you may simply call me Elise, if you like."

"And you can call me Sonic," a good-natured smile came across cocky lips as Sonic politely reached over and took _Elise's_ hand and shook it; glad it was her hand and not "the Princess'." Sonic usually found that anyone with a long name was usually too proud of it. Short names were quick to say, easily carried emotion and the simple joy of hospitality. Short names were like "Ha!" when one laughs, "Aw!" when one is happy or sad, or "Oh!" when surprised or frightened. People with superfluous titles or names or whatever else, sound like they were reading from a bill of sales, charging the person listening for the time that was being wasted. Misters and Madams, Lords and Ladies, Professors and Doctors, they all sound like they're in love with how many words they can cram together in their introductions.

Before long, Sonic and Elise had easily charmed each other with their friendliness and polite way of speaking to people that are willing to accept hospitality. Good knows no respect of persons, and easily crosses from one soul to the next. Thus, Sonic and Elise were able to talk at great length, as the rest of Sonic's dessert went without being eaten.

* * *

**G.U.N. Supreme Command, Central City, United Federation**

**Day Four, 04:50 **

"Have they found him yet?"

"Yes sir, Commander. The special forces team tracked him down and effected a capture around 23:59, yesterday."

"Well, then, it's only a matter of time until they bring him in?"

"Any mom–"

Office doors flew open, mid-sentence, as several soldiers struggled with a timeless prisoner. The soldiers, some worn and weary from long hours and a difficult mission, others fresh assistants to the escort into the office, were mobbed together so closely, one couldn't imagine the size and shape of the opponent they were wrestling with. Finally, in one great hurling motion, the hard-pressed troop unanimously deposited their captive into a chair in front of the office desk. Even the fresher soldiers were panting from the amount of struggling this guest had given them. For whatever reason, that they were thankful for, the shackled prisoner went lax in the chair, perhaps exhausted, they hoped. If he had any more fight left in him, there was serious doubt that they could contain him for much longer. For insurance, two guards quickly latched the prisoner's legs into two heavy titanium loops that slipped out of their camouflaged niches in the floor.

"Hello there, Shadow."

The deep crimson irises stared back from a face tired and insulted. There were no words of greeting, "Why have your soldiers come for me, again? Didn't I save all of your miserable lives? I thought you said I was no longer a fugitive!"

Shadow's attempt to leap forward was checked by his bonds, chains that held his arms, his legs, and the floor together as one. His advance was halted a few inches from where he had started – whence he was soon returned, courtesy of the two forceful guards at his sides that shoved him backwards. Far from cooled down, he simmered in the chair.

The Commander smiled, with grim humor, then looked to the tired soldiers and declared, "You've done well gentlemen, you're dismissed."

A silent wave of salutes crested and fell as the soldiers wordlessly, thankfully, excused themselves. Shadow sulkily watched them depart, realizing they saw no threat in him, now.

Leaning forward, arms resting on his desk, the Commander spoke to his guest as the door closed, "What can I say, Shadow? It just seems that we're stuck with each other." There was no humor in the statement. It was laden with some form of disgust, perhaps a lament.

"That doesn't answer my questions."

"Do you think I have to?"

Shadow balled his fists and gritted his teeth, "I demand to know why you're still persecuting me after I have atoned for my crimes."

The old general officer leaned back. His heterochromatic eyes drifted to the ceiling. Finally, he said, "If it were left up to me, Shadow, I'd 'live and let live.'"

Shadow relaxed, though only out of suspicious curiosity. Tilting his head to the side, in thought, he squinted and quietly asked, "What do you mean?"

"Personally," the Commander began, as he stood up and walked around the desk that separated them. He stopped at a corner and leaned back on it, only a foot or two from where Shadow sat. "I would, myself, delete every file and photo we have of you, both hard copies and digital records. I don't hold you accountable for our… shared history." He said this after a moment or so of thought, he took even longer to continue. "But, it seems that there's always something that brings us back together, one way or another."

"That something being…?"

"Remember her?"

The commander leaned to one side as he reached for a remote control. Picking it up, he pointed it at the wall behind the desk. The wall, coated with a large G.U.N. seal, split open and revealed a large plasma screen. Pressing another button activated the visual equipment and brought up a familiar face.

"Rouge?"

The Commander paused to see how Shadow would react. The surprised question from the hedgehog concerning the bat made it appear as though the human would not have that difficult a time proceeding. Before he decided to speak again, though, he saw Shadow shift in his seat and cross his arms.

"What about her?"

"It would seem that your partner–"

"She's not my partner," came the cynical remark.

"Whatever she is, has gotten herself into some trouble. We sent her on a reconnaissance mission almost a month ago. During that mission hostile forces captured her. Despite a long period of silence, we have reason to believe that she may, in fact, be alive. The President has given explicit instructions that she be rescued as soon as possible. It appears that she is being held somewhere near the small Principality of Solana, the last place she reported from."

"That's why you brought me here? Just to tell me all this?"

"Actually," the Commander seemed to relish the moment, he smirked, "you were brought here to accomplish the search and rescue mission for us."

Shadow's countenance fell in disbelief. He closed his eyes and seemed to meditate for a moment or two. After a few seconds, though, he began chuckling, quietly, darkly. With an arrogant smirk, he snorted and looked the Commander right in his two-tone eyes, "What made you think I would help? Rouge is nothing to me."

The Commander took a deep, reflective breath and looked to the ceiling again. Exhaling, he responded with a bit of a mocking smile, "Well, that's what you say. However, it seems that every time Rouge gets herself into trouble, you usually get her out of it."

The monitor began displaying picture-in-picture snapshots of the vault in the old Prison Island facility, aboard space colony ARK, inside an Eggman research facility, and anywhere else that a camera and G.U.N. technicians could work together to get an image of the two together, usually in harm's way. Shadow snorted, "And, if you didn't know, each of those times she had something I wanted. I could care less about the bat girl."

"That's what we had figured on. Though the President takes a great interest in Rouge's well being, it's mostly because she is a mercenary and he would hate to spend taxpayer dollars on a failure. I have no love lost for her either, if you want the truth. But, the information she was gathering was very valuable."

"To you, maybe. To me, I doubt it."

"Even if her target was Doctor Eggman?"

"The Doctor?"

A look came to Shadow's face that demonstrated a renewed interest in the affairs of others. Of the few people that Shadow ever held an attachment to, the Doctor was one of them. Madman? Megalomaniac? Terrorist? All of those words were accurate to describe him, but he was also a direct descendant of Professor Gerald. Shadow had declared his independence from Black Doom, the Professor, the Doctor… Maria. But, that only meant he didn't listen to them anymore, that he had accepted his own life, his own responsibilities. When one assumes independence, that's usually when they need someone the most, even if they are an enemy. In order to stand up, to put life in perspective, one has to put their feet firmly on some form of grounding either in alliance or opposition. Yet, that didn't mean Shadow was like Sonic, that he wanted to battle the Doctor for fun. Nor, did he want to befriend him. The Doctor, after all, tried to manipulate him, even clone him.

"You know, despite your former loyalties to the Doctor, the President, as well as a Senate committee," the Commander said these words with a bit of emphasis, to show that a vote was taken on this, whether Shadow knew it or not, or cared or not, "decided to call on you to help us get Rouge back from him. That's why it was approved that you would receive something that would act as both a tool and payment."

A nod of the Commander's head and his captain-level aide-de-camp quickly opened a locked vault, hidden away in another wall. With fleet-fingered hands and quick steps, the assistant produced a Chaos Emerald. The Commander took it and held it up in front of Shadow.

"Now, I know I am taking a huge risk, as a matter of fact an entire country is, but that's how important Rouge's information is. The Doctor is working on something very dangerous, Shadow. What's worse, he's working on it somewhere far, far away, where G.U.N. can't keep regular surveillance of his supposed whereabouts. After all, it took us months to even find enough information about him to bother sending Rouge. It's critical that we find out what he's up to."

Shadow watched with mild surprise as the Commander calmly placed the Chaos Emerald into his bound hands. He even manipulated Shadows fingers to clutch the emerald.

"If you do this, and succeed, you'll be gaining a very powerful ally and a lot of influence, for when you want to travel the world as a Federation _citizen_. And, as an agent of G.U.N."

Suddenly, a small pin was held forward, with the G.U.N. insignia stamped onto it. Shadow regarded the gem and badge. Then, asked, "And, if I fail?"

"Try not to think like that."

Hedgehog and human grins were exchanged. But, the Captain in attendance did not know who would have the last laugh. The Commander, wearing a newly pinned fifth star on his uniform in recognition for his outstanding efforts during the Black Arms Invasion, had neglected to mention how weak the national defense forces were.

G.U.N. forces were strong enough to repulse the Black Arms, true enough, but thanks to the national economy's strain to repair cities damaged by the Black Arms, there was grave concern about how many soldiers and machines could be fielded at one time. Station Square's repairs had been troublesome enough, thanks to the disastrous Chaos flood not all that long ago. Only with time did the clean up crews bring back a modicum of normalcy to that waterlogged city.

Now Central City was in dire needs of repair. The vicious bombing attacks initiated by the Black Arms a year ago had left the city largely uninhabitable. Only with diligent work were the government facilities housed there returned to operational status. As for civilian housing, though, many months had passed with the city standing quiet and empty, like a ghost town. The Captain was personally glad to see the return of civilians. It was encouraging to see children's faces, faces of hope, once more.

Still, G.U.N. had to fight its battles one at a time. Since the Black Arms were annihilated, that only left the original threat of the Doctor to deal with. His threat was still a mobile one, meaning that he could strike at any time, anywhere, with any kind of weapon. If G.U.N. wanted to win in a fight against him, they would need to know his every move. Information on the Doctor had become as vital as an entire Army Corps in the field. That's why Rouge had gone in search of him. As their agent most experienced in dealing with the Doctor, she was the natural choice. But, now that she had gone missing, the only other person that G.U.N. could consider was sitting right in front of the Captain and Commander.

Sonic would have been a good candidate, or even Tails or Knuckles, but they weren't "military types." Welcome heroes as they were, they and their friends, they simply did not fit the skullduggery role Rouge and Shadow had carved out for themselves – or had unwillingly been made captives of. The two of them were highly unstable and unpredictable, yet not unreliable. Whatever their faults, they were determined mercenaries. Once pointed in a direction, one could only pity the target. Of course, the Captain also worried about just whom the Commander had made a deal with, and what the consequences would be, regardless of how willing the hedgehog seemed at the moment.

* * *

**Atop the Solar Cathedral, Soleanna, Solana** **Day Six, 23:55 **

Something was in the air. For many, it was the coming festivities. The Sun Festival was scheduled for tomorrow evening and many people, save planners and laborers preparing the celebration, were sound asleep in their beds, eagerly waiting for the next day. But, something _else_ was in the air.

A soft summer breeze wafted through his quills, waving them about, as he was perched among the gargoyles along the cathedral roof. His eyes calmly surveyed the distant spires and steeples of the town. Casually he looked down from the dizzying heights, wondering where he might need to go next. Quietly, he wondered if he had come to the right place. More importantly, he wondered if he wasn't too late. Suddenly, his ears came under assault.

The bell tower marked the hour, only a few feet away. The loud clanging of the heavy bronze reverberated through the air, pounding his eardrums, and through the stone tiles he stood atop, causing his spine to quiver with each powerful note. It was painful and infuriating, so he acted to stop it.

"Quiet," the low voice hissed, drowned out by the warbling notes. Suddenly, the bell slowed to a stop. The rope attached to the bell bounced as whomever was doing their duty attempted to continue their task. In a moment, the rope snapped, as though cut, and tumbled toward the bell-tolling monk below.

Alexander, the bell-keeper, was new to his duty, since he was new to the cathedral's monastic order. Fresh-faced, he had already given up on earthly pleasures and taken to residing here with the Fathers and Brothers of the cathedral at a very early age. Some could praise him for such devotion to high-minded ideals, but most would scoff at him for giving up such things that were so physically rewarding. Regardless, he felt strongly about his convictions and preferred wealth in spirit to wealth in flesh.

When the rope snapped, Alexander feared that the bell had caught and that his strenuous pulling had been too much for the rope that was getting on in years. Before he told anyone else, he figured he would investigate the bell, to see if anything had happened to it. He had only ascended a few steps, when something came to his attention.

A light. Silently, a glowing aura descended down the tower shaft, as some creature, arms outstretched, feet dangling, gently floated downwards. It appeared to be green, or was it blue? Alexander could not tell for sure, until it landed. It's light faded away, to reveal a creature that was white, pure white, as snow. It was so small, like a child. It wore nothing, save for a pair of regal gloves, with golden cuffs, and long, stately boots, also complimented with gold. It had shockingly long, white hair – what Alexander took for hair – that dangled loosely down the back, like… wings? Alexander's breath was stolen away, or so he felt it had been.

Without making a sound, the strange being turned around and noticed the human, standing nearby, mouth agape. Looking up at him, since the human was so much taller and standing on a flight of steps, it spoke, "You."

"Y-yes?"

The creature, with deep golden eyes and soft voice, asked, "What day is today?"

Alexander trying to find his wits took a few moments to think of a response. Tuesday? His birthday? No. Finally, grasping the truest date in his mind, Alexander quietly stuttered, "T-the Fest-Festival of the S-s-sun."

The stranger from above sighed, as though in relief, a twinge of smile graced his lips, "I'm not too late." With that he began to walk away.

"Who are you? What… where are you going?"

The bizarre creature stopped, turned his distant yellow eyes to the mortal man and simply said, "Just someone with an important mission." Soon, he was gone out of the tower, gone out of Alexander's sight, gone out of the Cathedral.

In a few moments, with the strange incident shrinking into the past, Alexander pulled himself out of his beatific vision and ran off in search of someone to listen to his story.

* * *

**The Grand Canal, Central Soleanna**

**The Day of the Festival of the Sun, 19:30**

Everything was running according to schedule. Elise couldn't help but chuckle, inwardly, if not outwardly. She stood at the bow of her royal barge as it serenely wafted down the main waterway of Soleanna. As she was waving, delicately and with great warmth, she knew she couldn't break out in schoolgirl giggling.

If only they knew, she thought of the people calling out cheers and celebratory remarks, how much trouble people like the Captain of the Guard went to for such events. Not to mention the planners, laborers, and so many others that worked behind the scenes, so that the spirit of Soleanna could be personified in the Monarch and the Festival of the Sun.

For a moment, Elise felt as though waving to the crowds was far too easy, in comparison. Still, she waved to them, her people, people who trusted her and she, them. Yes, everything was going according to plan.

* * *

**Soleanna Air-Space, One Mile Away**

**19:35**

"Ah, everything is going according to plan."

A wicked grin followed those words. Though, it didn't mean that the grin was wicked. Nor, actually, did it mean that the speaker was wicked, in and of himself. Yet, there was something inherently "wrong." Something was off-balance, but one couldn't put their finger on either the man or his mind – or his soul – and say, "Aha! There's the wickedness!" All one could have said was that they were, definitely, a witness to a wicked act, in the making.

"Keep to our present heading; lower altitude, slowly. I want to avoid being visually sighted until we're right over the target."

"Yes sir."

Dr. Eggman was very proud of himself. He had virtually dropped off the face of the earth, for months, his location being known to himself, alone. In that time, he did as always, carefully reviewed where his plans had gone wrong and where there was room for improvement.

The Doctor pillaged history as much as he pillaged cities and lands. Soleanna had a very, very long history, rich and for the taking. Rooting through History, the Doctor had come across something that had "sparked his interest." The Doctor's immature humor loved puns.

History was never the Doctor's strongest suit. He was knowledgeable in it, but only as far as facts and figures were concerned. By tracing the thin threads of reality that permeate the tapestries of historiography, he had already come across the dread creatures of past peoples, both natural and man-made. So far, two had betrayed him; a third, of his own designs, had been a shocking disappointment. But, genius is ten percent inspiration, ninety percent perspiration. No matter how many times he had been let down by each potential weapon or ally he still retained a formulaic certainty that the next attempt would pass the trial and error test. If you are to get C, and you know that A is the best method, then B, the catalyst, needs to be changed again and again and again, until you attain C.

The name "Flames of Disaster" were mysterious and powerful. Once he seized both means of unlocking their power, then the Doctor could experiment with them until he mastered them, then he would master the world. As the high-powered video cameras sighted the target and brought her up on the massive high-definition monitor in the bridge, the Doctor's anxious excitement began to bubble over.

"Doctor, target zone fast approaching. Deploy shock troops?"

"No!" the Doctor blasted. His face then softened, and he spoke with a cynical tone, "Can't you see that she's about to give a convocation? I'm a tolerant man. We'll let her finish first. Besides," he bared his fangs, "she'll need her prayers."

Dark laughter echoed throughout the airship as it slowly cruised through what clouds there were. Otherwise, the hungry shark clung to the deeper, darker waters away from the bright city lights and the guppies that swam beneath them.

* * *

**Two Miles Away from Central Soleanna **

**19:57**

Sonic certainly did not want to be late. Elise had been very nice and humbly asked him to attend the festival. Sonic respected the young, polite ruler of a "pretty cool place." The last thing he would want to do would be to disappoint her.

Then again, he thought, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog: When do _I_ ever disappoint?

With a quick snort-laugh, Sonic put on a bit more muscle and rocketed even faster toward the city, whose fireworks turned night into day.

* * *

**"The Pedestal of the Stars," Central Soleanna**

**19:59**

The jubilee was at its pinnacle. The grand procession had reached its final point, allowing Princess Elise to disembark from her barge and ascend the steps to the great Fountain of Enlightenment. Flanked by guards dressed in monks' habits, as well as true monks, she was greeted by the Archbishop, a kindly old man who warmly smiled to greet the rising sun of Soleanna as she crested the stone horizon. For the old cleric, it was soothing to see that Soleanna and her future, as well as her proud history, could be entrusted to such a wonderful young woman. He wasn't sure that he would see another Sun Festival, but he was more than happy to see this one, and prayed that the Princess would see many more in her coming years.

As over a hundred volleys of fireworks flew into the sky, marking the final crescendo of the merry ballistics, Elise turned to the crowds, giving final waves and smiles to the crowd as it watched as both the great fountain of flames and the night-sky burned brightly. The entire world seemed to be celebrating.

* * *

**20:00**

"Chase those pesky crowds away," the command came. "Open fire!"

* * *

**20:01**

As the thirtieth volley of fireworks began to fizzle out, their light was replaced by a new glow, growing closer and brighter, rocketing downwards, into the city.

Joy turned to terror, in an instant.

Shouts turned to shrieks as the first barrage of missiles struck the royal barge, the steps leading to the pedestal, and indiscriminately struck several points in the canal. Everyone seemed dazed by this event, had something gone wrong with some of the fireworks? Had a natural gas leak been touched off? Instinctively, the guardsmen quickly surrounded the Princess and prepared to defend her, if this was more than an accident.

It was deliberate. A second barrage of missiles, following quickly on the first, jarred all celebrations from the field and sent Soleanna into a frenzied reaction.

"We are under attack!" the security chief bellowed into his communicator, "Repeat, we are under attack!"

In moments the massive crowds were hustled away from the scene of undeclared war, whilst the guards with Princess Elise prepared to evacuate her as well. Realizing, only too late, that the royal barge had been destroyed, and that the first volley had also decimated the only escape route, they opted to stand their ground. Despite meticulous planning, an assault of this nature had, clearly, not been taken into account by those in charge. Quite simply, no one could have predicted it.

Awaiting further instructions over their wrist-communicators, the guards hovered extremely close to the Princess, determined to face whatever threat they had to. It was the Princess herself who spotted the next form of attackers. "Look, up above!" she called.

A monstrous flying fortress that defied everyone's imagination lumbered precariously close, maybe only some yards and feet away. From out of a large bomb-bay door along the bottom, great robotic soldiers tumbled down, like locusts. Borne aloft by built-in jet thrusters, the metallic horde flew in all directions, further stampeding the fleeing citizens of Soleanna, and pushing any assistance to the stranded Princess further and further away. Armed with heavy machine guns, the terrible drones met little to no resistance as they fired over the heads of anyone below. The only thing that the machines had to do was reinforce the perception of danger. The crowd dispersed itself at the slightest threat of mortal danger.

Flames lept up everywhere in Princess Elise's field of vision. Her idyllic city had become a decimated war zone as people fled and buildings burned like kindling. Natural gas lines were touched off and great fires engulfed the greater part of Central Soleanna, threatening to turn the city of water into a city of pure fire. Suddenly, a great shadow fell over the Princess and her bodyguards. In moments, some of the mechanized soldiers, landing with crushing steps, surrounded them. Encircled, outnumbered, and outgunned, there was no hope of escape. Suddenly, another machine loomed over them: what appeared to be a large hovercraft. Looking up, they were aghast to see the author of this tragedy floating down to them.

The surrealism of the moment was heightened by the man's audacious manner, that of bowing as he came amongst them. Speaking reverently, for an assailant, he declared, "A pleasure to finally meet you at last, Princess of Soleanna."

His face was instantly recognizable. He was known around the world, but had been silent and inactive for quite some time. His appearance was different. He seemed aged, not surprising since he was nearing a half-century of life. His impressive clothes were familiar, from photographs, but altered somewhat, to fit a slightly slimmer body. His proud mustache was trimmed back from the bushy whiskers it had been, now resembling a handlebar style. His goggles were gone, leaving his head completely bald. Though no one would notice, his spectacles were no longer of the older pince-nez style. Instead, they were held more firmly in place by wire arms that slipped around to the back of his ears. Despite a few changes, and some aging, this was still Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik standing before them, in flesh and blood.

Drawing himself up to his full height, the Doctor towered over them all. Here he was, a latter day Cesare Borgia come forth with all the pomp and fury of Mars. One would expect his next words to be "_Aut Caesar, aut nihil_." But, instead, he proclaimed, "I've come here to obtain the secret of the Flames of Disaster from you," his tone was forceful and simple, as if there was no other alternative to his "persuasive" words and body language, "and to take the miracle gems that are the key to this secret…"

* * *

**Several Blocks Away…**

**20:10**

Sonic saw the first explosions only moments earlier. Worried for Elise, his jovial look turned to that of a serious combatant as he saw the conflagration flaring brightly and the buzzing drones swarming over the site of Elise's celebration. Seeing a flood of humanity barreling toward him, though, he quickly made high jumps, through trees, atop tables, along ledges, anywhere he could continue racing towards the insanity surely lying just ahead.

Hearing cries such as "There's Sonic!" and "Yeah! Go get them, Sonic!" brought his smile back, in the form of a determined smirk. Though, it was troubling that these shouts were coming from people on the retreat…

* * *

**Soleanna Police Precinct # 33 **

**20:12**

Watching policemen scramble in all directions, the stranger watched with deep interest. Trying to remember if this was it, the moment he had been waiting for, he realized that he might be mistaken. There was only one way to find out…

Hopping on small motorbike, an average Soleanna police officer was about to have a unique encounter. As he straddled the bike, preparing to take off, the rushing policeman was halted by the presence of white hedgehog, standing directly in front of him. "Hey," he ordered, "get out of the way, there's an emergency!"

"In just a moment," the pale obstruction declared with a calm authority. "But, first, you have to tell me: Is Princess Elise under attack? Has Dr. Eggman's invasion begun?"

"Where have you been, buddy?" The flustered cop didn't have time for this, "Now, move! Or I'll arrest you for obstructing a lawman in the middle of his duties."

"Apparently you didn't hear me."

Just as the motorbike cop dismounted and prepared to slap cuffs on the annoyance that stood in front of him, he noticed that as his left leg came up and over the bike, his right foot completely left the ground. In a matter of moments, he was lifted high in the air by some unseen force. He panicked, "Hey! What… what are you doing?"

"Only trying to get some answers," the stranger stated as his hands glowed with an ethereal green. "Now," his tone raised with his hands, bringing the policeman even higher into the air, "Is Eggman attacking the city?"

"How should I know?" the lawman's demeanor was faltering as his physical self was raised higher and higher. "All we know is that the Sun Festival came under attack from… some sort of… robots, or something!"

"What about Sonic the Hedgehog? Is he in this city?"

"He was here a few days ago, we don't know if he's still here or not!"

"That's all I needed to know."

At this, the stranger dropped his hands and the levitating cop fell, slowly, to the ground, in a trashcan. This was probably designed as some sort of lesson to teach him to be more civic minded when dealing with the public. But, his temper quickly caught back up to him and he hastily pulled himself from the refuse bin and raised his sidearm. As the offending prestidigitator had turned toward the downtown chaos, the policeman ordered him to, "Stop! You're under arrest for assault!"

The pistol flew from the policeman's hand, bathed in light, and twirled in the air. His culprit stopped a few feet away and turned. With one hand raised, he seemed to be controlling the weapon with a phantasmal will. He spoke quietly, "Don't you understand?" He clenched his hand into a fist, which was equaled by the pistol's crumpling into a ball of metal and plastic. "I'm here to save you people."

Wordlessly, the cop watched as the impotent device clattered to the ground, a mashed up heap. Glancing to the pistol, then back to the hedgehog, he noticed that the bizarre assailant had jumped up into the branches of a tall tree, growing in the sidewalk. In a few moments, the familiar glow that raised him into the air and compacted his service arm enshrouded the tree. Amazed, the policeman watched as the tree, with the stranger standing firmly atop one of the higher branches, began to bend in an unnatural way, further and further.

The instant snapping of the tree to its upright position was so sudden that it had the effect of a catapult, hurling the otherworldly being high into the air, towards the scene of the disturbances. As the small figure vanished into the sky, mixed with blackness and fiery glow, young Lucian Alighieri of Precinct Thirty-Three stood dumbstruck, forgetting that he was still on duty and that he, too, needed to ride in that same direction.

* * *

**Central Soleanna **

**20:11**

Princess Elise regarded the Doctor, his warlike entrance, his blandishments of grace and poise, and his polite way of speaking. She did not trust this man, at all, and he absolutely terrified her. Staring into his bewhiskered, bloated face, she thought that he was not unlike the Walrus from her favorite storybook, who declared:

"_The time has come, to talk of many things: Of shoes – and ships – and sealing-wax – of cabbages – and kings – and why the sea is boiling hot – and whether pigs have wings."_

The Princess did not wish to play the part of a helpless oyster, though she felt she had been assigned that role, regardless. To that end, she fearfully clutched what the Doctor so lasciviously desired, a Chaos Emerald. To go with him, and surrender this precious gem would surely stop the maddening flames from scorching her city, but this would be short-lived, since he had global aims and Soleanna would only be attacked again, at a later date. So, she wavered, both from the heat and the gravity of her situation. What was to be done?

The wind began to change direction. The great firestorm raging all around had already created a swirling vortex around the pedestal the Princess, her entourage, and her attackers stood atop, but something caused the very air to change. Was it the mere fact that it was thrusting in a different direction? Or was it something, someone, else?

"Hey, Eggman!"

Over the roaring flames, with their crackles and hisses, came a voice that meant two things to two diametrically opposed people. To her, it was a voice of liberation, of a friend. To him, it was the voice of a meddler, an obstacle that hindered progress and advanced civilization.

In moments a blue tornado of wind and flesh and blood grew up and around the pedestal. The gale of wind ruffled whiskers, dresses, robes, and fire, then suddenly disappeared, leaving one little man, or rather hedgehog, standing atop a nearby column.

With one voice, Princess Elise and Doctor Eggman shouted the name on both their lips, "Sonic!"

The air went still, then. Eggman's nostrils flared at Sonic's audacity. Elise's heart soared at his arrival. The Doctor's robots prepped their weapons at his appearance. The feeling all around was positively electric. Sonic, himself, stood stock-still with his hands spread away from his body, a warm smile of greeting on his face. Suddenly, muscles throughout his body twitched and hands balled into fists, his smile hardened into a smirk. Apparently, this constituted as one of those "false moves" that sets off a person, or machine, armed for battle. A hail of bullets ripped through the air and demolished the column Sonic was perched over.

The rapid movements that followed were impossible to track with the naked, human eye. Even the robots, especially the robots, had a hard time trying track the target, to their misfortune. Having already discharged several dozen rounds into the column, each, the robots surrounding Elise and her staff were systematically, instantaneously, disposed of by lightning bolts of blue speed and fury. Elise had heard about these rapid skills, of this great talent and energy, but only know did she actually see it. For once, legends did not do the true mythic hero justice.

Sonic blazed from robot to robot, smashing it, crushing its armor and circuitry, and knocking many of them over the rails and into the flames below. The last marauder he stopped dead in front of, bringing such a gust of wind in his wake that the sheer force of the "wall of wind" hitting it rendered it deaf and dumb, shattering vital circuit boards, essentially "killing" it. Knowing this, since he had planned it move for move, Sonic deftly, quietly, raised his right foot and tapped the robot's battle chassis. With a low creak, the hulking thing tilted backwards, rolled over on its heels, and under its own weight was pulled over the ledge behind it and fell into the inky black waters below. All were amazed by the feat, save for Sonic, the performer, and Eggman, the veteran audience member.

Turning, Sonic cracked wise to the Doctor, "So what's up Eggman? I go on vacation for a couple of weeks, and you end up going on the war path, don't you have anything better to do?"

Eggman sputtered, "Stay out of this, Sonic! This has nothing to do with you?"

Sonic feigned shock, "Really, now? Just because we're an entire ocean away from where you're normally trying to cause trouble doesn't mean that I'm going to ignore what your doing." Sonic then held his arms out to either side, as if presenting the burning city as evidence, "As a matter of fact, I don't think anyone could ignore you."

"Well," Eggman smiled, wickedly, "destruction breeds creation. If you're going to build something new, you need to take a sledgehammer to the old."

"That's just plain anti-social, Doc."

The calm quip caused Eggman to wrinkle his face, as though insulted, which he was, "That may well be, Sonic. But, I've got important business to attend to, and you've not scheduled an appointment. So why don't you just buzz off!"

Eggman's words brought a new squad of drones from above. This time, though, they hovered in the air, an aerial position from which the danger of crossfire threatened to hurt someone other than the intended target. Sonic knew that he was on thin ice as was, and that Eggman would surely make use of these robots' weapons. But, since he was on the pedestal with civilians much closer this time, he didn't want to risk someone getting hurt. He would take one risk, though.

"Well, Eggman, if you're really busy, why don't I just escort my good friend Elise home? I'm sure you won't mind, right?" Sonic then quickly and confidently swept Elise off her feet and embraced her taller figure in his smaller arms. It would have been a comical sight; if Sonic's unexpectedly strong arms had not held her aloft with ease.

"Sonic," the temperamental doctor snapped, "you better not. She's the one I've come for, and you had best just leave her to me."

"Um," Sonic looked thoughtful for a moment, like a child that has been told to drop a cookie, then mischievously says, "No."

"Sonic!"

It was too late. Sonic threw himself into high-speed before his name was entirely called out. In seconds he was already making high-flying leaps and bounds across the canals and onto the city sidewalks

Eggman's temper flew entirely out of control. He stamped his feet and ordered, "Lock and load speed-seeker missiles! Target Sonic!" Giving the commands a few seconds to register in each drone's CPU, causing them to prep their missile launchers, Eggman paused. Suddenly, with as much force as possible, he twirled about like a discus thrower. As though the missiles would roll from his fingertips he threw his and forward, and bellowed at the top of his voice, "Fire!"

Making the most of his head start, Sonic smiled to Elise, "Don't worry, I'll get you to safety, then deal with Eggman."

"Thank you so much, Sonic," Elise began. "You don't know how grateful I am, but what about the bishop, the monks, and my guards?"

"Eggman's after you, right?"

"Yes, but–"

"Then they're going to be fine, we just need to get you as from Eggman as possible."

Suddenly, Elise saw the missiles as they were beginning to gain on them, she shrieked, "Sonic! Behind us!"

Casually, Sonic glanced over his shoulder, "Oh, those? Don't worry about them, I put up with stuff like this all the time."

"But, I don't!" Elise wailed.

"Don't worry," Sonic said with a smile that seemed to be the picture of calmness in the face of disaster. "You'll get use to it."

Elise groaned and glanced about wildly as the missiles tried great effort to strike them, always missing by seconds and inches. She couldn't understand how he could do it, but Sonic managed to evade the missiles and remain perfectly calm all the while. She suddenly realized what a great friend she had truly found in this strangest of acquaintances.

* * *

**One Block Away from Central Soleanna**

**20:22**

The pale hedgehog stood amongst the ruins of a house destroyed by one of the missiles. He saw everything; at least from the moment the first streaks of blue slashed through the drones. This was it. This was the moment of destiny. Only at rare intervals are these moments provided, where one individual can grasp the entirety of time and place in a moment of pure history; this is no coincidence, it is no accident.

For Silver the Hedgehog, who traveled across the most improbable distances, like Hannibal over Alps, this was it: the ultimate challenge of fate. If he did not succeed, then the future was doomed and his thin spark of hope would be extinguished, forever.

He had to stop him.

He had to stop the Iblis Trigger.

If it called for it, he had to kill Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

**Central Soleanna**

**20:23 **

"After them! Go, go, go!"

The Doctor was livid. As the flames burned steadily around him, his emotions flared as though on a high wind, "I don't care what you do; I don't care how you do it; I don't care how difficult it is! Deploy the entire First Egg Corps! Scour the land as far as the eye can see! Level the city! Burn the countryside! Crush every obstacle in your way! Destroy Sonic if you must! Do whatever it takes to bring me that Chaos Emerald and _that girl_! Now, go and don't come back until you have secured the keys to the Flames of Disaster!"

With that, the drones whirled through the air. The hounds had the scent. Their master, a brooding lion snarled and grumbled as he jumped into this ship's cockpit.

Everyone abandoned Elise's servants, somewhat to those clerics and soldier's benefit and relief. But, to their horror, they realized that a terrible force was pursuing Elise and they had been like chaff before the wind when it had come, then had gone.

* * *

**Near Soleanna City Limits**

**20:30**

"Don't worry, Elise. We'll be out of the city in just a few more moments. Once we get out in the open, we'll have some more room to think."

Sonic was doing his best to comfort Elise, who took the past events this in remarkable stride, he felt. Perhaps he was too used to Amy and her more excitable nature, but he felt that, after her initial outbursts, Elise was impressively calm for someone who was the target of a kidnapping.

"Thank you, Sonic," she said. "But, are you certain that Dr. Eggman won't hurt my subjects?"

"Well, I can't guarantee that he won't," was the reply delivered with honest solemnity. "If I were a betting hedgehog, though, I can lay good odds that he'll definitely hurt your people once he has you."

The only sound between them for some blocks was the sound of Sonic's rapid-paced feet slapping the cobblestones. After some distance, Elise spoke.

"Then hurry, let's get as far from Soleanna as possible."

"You-"

Sonic was cut short, and with good reason. Directly ahead of him were what appeared to be several platoons of Eggman's robots.

"Problem?" Elise asked.

"Nah," Sonic said glibly.

He made to turn back the way they had come. They were greeted with another wall of guns and missiles.

"Are you sure?" Elise's voice was considerably more aggrieved. She felt Sonic's grip tighten around her shoulder and thigh, as he pulled her closer to himself. It was surreal that he was so strong for someone so much shorter than her.

As a defiant grin graced his face and his brow furrowed in determination, Sonic said, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Quickly wheeling himself about, Sonic charged toward the wall of mechanized troops that blocked the exit from the city.

**_To Be Concluded in _Sonic the Hedgehog…**


End file.
